


Let Us Go

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "Let it Go" about going to the grocery store because the Muses work in bizarre ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Go

The bulb glows white in the fridge tonight  
Not a dinner to be seen  
A kingdom of cold leftovers  
And it looks like I’m the queen.  
My stomach’s growling; there’s a growing pain inside  
Couldn’t make my lunch  
Heaven knows I tried

What’s in that tin? Don’t let them see!  
Was it gouda or some other kind of cheese?  
Congealed, not sealed, don’t want to know  
Well now I know!

Let us go! Let us go!  
Let’s go to the grocery sto-oo-oore!  
Let us go! Let us go!  
Through the sliding doors!

I don’t care what you’re going to say  
We are out of milk  
Lactose never bothered me anyway

It’s funny how an onion gives everything its smell  
And now [aliinases](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alliinase) can’t get to me at all!

It’s time to make a list or two  
Cut the coupons, plan for some beef stew  
No rice, no salt, no Oolong tea  
Fat free!

Let us go! Let us go!  
I am one with the premade pie  
Let us go! Let us go!  
I think I’ll make stir fry!

Market stands  
On Saturday  
Is there kale or chard?

My favorite coffee is organic and pre-ground  
Show me the aisle with the frozen veggies all around  
The dairy cooler hits me like an icy blast  
I’m never buying skim, I much prefer full fat!

Let us go, let us go  
I’ll pick up some Joy or Dawn  
Let us go, let us go  
The old detergent’s gone

Here I stand  
On market day  
I will buy [Bougon,](http://www.cheese.com/bougon/)  
Lactose never bothered me anyway


End file.
